


Effortlessly Klutzy

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks has an embarrassing crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortlessly Klutzy

Whenever Charlie’s on the scene, Tonks goes back to being thirteen again, in the throes of her first crush. In the days where Charlie was effortlessly cool and Tonks was effortlessly klutzy. Tonks is an adult now – she’s a bloody Auror, for goodness sake! What is it about Charlie which effectually cross-circuits her brain and turns her into a mindless idiot? Most of the time, it’s fine. Most of the time Charlie’s in Romania with his dragons, and Tonks is a perfectly sensible grown up. But then he comes back – and he keeps coming back, these days, for Order meetings – and suddenly Tonks is all stammering sentences and falling into umbrella stands. It’s not fair.

On the other hand, whatever Tonks is, she’s not a nosy parker. But when she happens to be passing the kitchen door and hears Bill Weasley say her name, she’s stopped before she can really think about what she’s doing. Auror training, she defends herself later: always take care to know what people are saying and doing.

“You’re going to have to do something about Tonks, Charlie,” Bill has said.

Tonks, even outside the door, is blushing. Bloody hell, is she that obvious? Well, probably. She did walk into the wall rather than through the door when she tried to leave the last Order meeting. It wasn’t very subtle.

“I know.” Charlie sighs.

Oh great. The thought of her makes him sigh with annoyance. But she knew that, really, didn’t she? He’s still cool and she’s still not.

“Seriously, mate, it’s getting out of hand.”

“What the heck am I supposed to do about it?” Charlie asks plaintively. 

Tonks is tempted to storm in there and tell him he doesn’t need to do _anything_ , thank you very much. Yes, she’s acting like a lovestruck puppy, but she’s quite capable of coping with that by herself. However, the humiliation of doing so – plus having to acknowledge that she’s stuck outside the door listening to a private conversation – holds her back.

“Well, just tell her,” Bill says. “It’s not that hard. I’ve done it before.”

“I’ll feel like an idiot.”

So will I, thinks Tonks. Has Bill seriously got no better advice than this?

“It’s quite simple,” says Bill firmly. “Just walk up to her, tell her you’re in love with her, and let her decide what to do from there.”

Tonks’s mouth drops open. Did Bill just say… Did he seriously just say…?

“Why the hell would she look at me?” Charlie asks dismally. “I run around after dragons. She’s a fucking Auror. She’s always been too good for me.”

What? _What_???

Seriously?

Tonks shuts her mouth firmly, and forces herself to walk away. Private conversation, she reminds herself. You didn’t hear this. Private conversation.

Inside, though, she’s just punched the air. This might possibly be the Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
